Observar
by NieA-29
Summary: Yanagi, después de darse cuenta de que Kirihara significa algo para él, decide observar y analizar para descubrir qué significa realmente. Yanakiri.


Aquí un nuevo Yanakiri, pk estos dos preciosos niños son superiores a mi y no hay nada que pueda hacer cuando Mi Señora Inspiración me manda escribir XD

Advertencias: está escrito en 2 persona y des del punto de vista de Yanagi.

**Observar**

Des de la primera vez que le viste, raqueta en mano y sonrisa juguetona en los labios, des de la primera vez que jugaste contra él, gotas de sudor recorriéndole el rostro y ojos teñidos de rojo, supiste que había algo especial en él. Había algo en ese chico, no sabías qué, que hacía que tus ojos le siguieran allí donde fuera, que tus pensamientos giraran entorno a él y que tus acciones siempre acabaran llevándote a su lado. No soportabas no saber por qué, así que decidiste investigarle, estudiar tus reacciones para con él y las suyas contigo.

Lo primero que descubriste fue que, de todos los integrantes del equipo de tenis, era de quien más te preocupabas. Te dijiste que era porqué esa era tu responsabilidad como senpai, pero rápidamente te diste cuenta de que era mentira, los demás jugadores de segundo no te importaban ni la mitad de lo que te importaba él. También descubriste que, de todos los integrantes del equipo de tenis, era de quien más datos tenías. Te dijiste que era por qué al ser más joven tenía más capacidad para mejorar. Pero también viste que era mentira cuando te encontraste apuntando las pecas de la espalda que le habías contado ese día mientras os cambiabais. Después de eso, te diste cuenta de que, de todos los integrantes del equipo de tenis, era a quien más observabas en los vestuarios. Te dijiste que era porqué sus abdominales eran simplemente perfectos. Y era verdad. Te gustaban sus abdominales, también te gustaban sus piernas y brazos, fuertes y de piel tostada por el sol. Sus ojos verdes, hasta teñidos de sangre, también te gustaban. Incluso su indomable cabello oscuro te fascinaba. Esos rizos… Así pues, te gustaba. Kirihara Akaya te gustaba. Pero si te gustaban los ojos verdes, los cuerpos musculosos y los cabellos extraños y negros, ¿por qué nunca habías sentido nada parecido por Sadaharu? Debía haber algo más.

Seguiste estudiando al joven. Después de dos meses habías descubierto que también te gustaba su risa, tanto el sonido como la forma que adoptaban sus labios. Te gustaba la voz que salía de ellos. Tanto, que se instaló en tu cerebro y atacó tus sueños. Y con ellos viste que, no sólo te gustaba Kirihara Akaya, sino que te _gustaba_, le querías. Para ti solo, en exclusiva y sin que nadie se interpusiera entre vosotros. Te costó entenderlo, tuviste que repasar todas las historias de amor que habías leído y los sentimientos que en ellas se habían descrito para asegurarte que realmente lo que sentías era atracción, amor. Sí, lo era. Por mala suerte.

Nunca te habías enamorado y no sabías qué hacer. Lo único que sabías era que era extraño. Como hombre tendrían que gustarte las chicas que entrenaban en la pista de al lado, con las faldas al vuelo, pero preferías ver a Kirihara bañado en sudor y sangre gritando a Genichiro que algún día le ganaría. Después de eso siempre te acercabas y le ofrecías ayuda para llegar hasta el banquillo y curarle las heridas. Nunca aceptaba tu mano, se levantaba y se sentaba sin ayuda de nadie, después eras libre de hacer lo que quisieras. Le limpiabas las heridas con cuidado, memorizando el olor que desprendían sus cabellos, aunque fuera de sudor, contando las pestañas que adornaban sus orbes verdes, hasta calculabas cuántos segundos tardaba en echarte, diciendo que daba igual, que ya se curarían solas las heridas. Sí, su actitud también te gustaba. Tan diferente a la tuya, calmada y compuesta, que te atraía sin poder evitarlo.

No, sí sabías qué hacer. No hacer nada. Era lo más apropiado, si tú no lo entendías ¿cómo se lo ibas a explicar? Seguramente él tampoco lo haría o incluso podía rechazarte y no volver a pedirte ayuda con los deberes de inglés. Oh, Qué cara tan divertida tenía, los nervios se reflejaban en todas sus acciones mientras te esperaba en la puerta de la escuela después de entreno! Sus ojos no se atrevían a encontrar los tuyos, sus manos retorcían la camiseta a la que se agarraban, y su sonrisa cuando habías aceptado… Esos momentos pasados a solas sólo habían hecho que reforzar tu idea de mantener silencio. Preferías callar y seguir disfrutando de esos pequeños momentos que hacer libres tus sentimientos y dejar de pasar tardes calculando cuál era la mejor manera de enseñar verbos irregulares a la vez que aprendías más de él, cayendo más hondo en tu propia trampa.

Pero habían llegado las preliminares de los nacionales y habías perdido contra Sadaharu, por orgulloso y por creído. Y quizá, y sólo quizá, también porqué te sentías culpable. Pero eso no podías explicárselo a Genichiro, y por lo tanto no podías librarte de la bofetada que te iba a caer. Pero te salvaste. Te salvaron, Kirihara te salvó. Y entonces fue cuando pensaste que, a lo mejor, no estaba todo perdido. Decidiste investigar de nuevo, investigar si realmente significabas algo más que un senpai para el chico, y con suerte, algo más que un amigo.

Según tus datos, todas aquellas parejas de dobles que se habían hecho un nombre en el mundo del tenis como la Golden pair del Seigaku o incluso Yagyuu y Niou, la Platinium pair, habían llegado a ese nivel por qué eran más que amigos. La intimidad que les proporcionaba ese estado se reflejaba en el juego. No sabías cómo lo había conseguido el Seigaku ni te importaba, al menos no de momento, pero sabías que Yagyuu y Niou habían llegado a ese nivel por qué era la única conclusión lógica a la que se podía llegar viéndoles hacerse pasar el uno por el otro, un claro símbolo de querer poseer a su compañero, formar parte de él. No se te ocurrió ninguna idea con la que atarte al chico, no sabías cómo conseguir una respuesta sin ser demasiado sutil o demasiado obvio, así que decidiste pasar directamente a entrenar en dobles. Convenciste a Genichiro y a Seiichi de que erais los mejores para jugar contra Sadaharu y Kaidoh. Tú no volverías a perder y Kirihara era perfectamente capaz de aguantar el ritmo de la serpiente. Por supuesto ganasteis, era lo lógico y lo que debía suceder. Pero no te sentiste satisfecho. Sadaharu había preferido perder antes que dejar que Kaidoh (y allí habías observado otra confirmación sobre tu teoría pareja de dobles-pareja enamorada) se convirtiera en un monstruo de ojos rojos dispuesto a dejar malherido a quien fuera. ¿Quería decir eso que tú no querías a Kirihara? No, no podía ser. Sí que le querías, él era importante para ti. Quizá lo que ocurría era que tenías miedo. Miedo a hacer el ridículo delante de ese chico que había aprendido, poco a poco, a confiar en ti. Tenías miedo de que te dejara de hablar, de que te abandonara por una de esas chicas de la pista de al lado. Tenías tanto miedo que preferías dejarle hacer, aunque le hiriera, ahora o en el futuro, antes de que tus acciones se te volvieran en contra. Eras un egoísta cobarde. Ni inteligente, ni calculador, ni tan siquiera frío o distante como todos te describían. Simplemente eras un cobarde delante de tus propios sentimientos.

Se acabaron los experimentos y las investigaciones. Habíais perdido los nacionales, vuestro tercer título seguido, y dentro de poco perderías a aquel que amabas dejándole atrás, a cargo de un equipo que intentaría recuperar la gloria perdida.

Todo había transcurrido con normalidad. Habías ayudado a Kirihara a aprobar el curso, también le habías dado consejos sobre qué podía hacer cuando fuera capitán al año siguiente. Hasta habías ido al cine con él, dos veces, a solas. Pero ahora tus manos temblaban si entraban en contacto con su piel, se te estremecía el cuerpo cuando su olor te inundaba el cerebro al entrar en su habitación. Cada vez tenías más miedo de que tus sentimientos, al borde del abismo, se desbordaran antes de que dejaras de verle. Sabías que con la distancia vendría el olvido, y con él la normalidad. Era lo lógico, lo normal, lo que debía ser. Así habías pasado el curso y así lo ibas a acabar, en silencio. Pero en la vida no todo sale como uno quiere.

Seiichi seguía teniendo poder, aunque ya no fuera el capitán del equipo su palabra era ley. Así que cuando dijo de hacer una fiesta para despedir a los de tercero nadie se lo impidió. Genichiro lo había intentado, sin éxito. Sería en el gimnasio, sólo para los del equipo de tenis. El masculino. Acudiste, por supuesto, dispuesto a pasar una noche que podía presentarse llena de sorpresas con las que recopilar datos que de otra manera te hubieran pasado desapercibidos. De momento lo único que habías observado era que tenías razón, Yagyuu y Niou eran más que amigos. Aunque el primero intentara disimularlo en un principio, el alcohol había desinhibido su reticencia inicial. También te habías dado cuenta de que Kirihara, vestido con ropa de calle, estaba guapísimo. Tanto, que daban ganas de empotrarlo contra la pared y besarlo hasta que los dos os quedarais sin aliento para después volver a besarle más fuerte, aferrándote a él, vuestros cuerpos calientes muy juntos el uno del otro. Morderle el cuello mientras notabas su respiración agitada en tu oído, su fina piel en tus dedos… Así como lo que debían estar haciendo ahora esos dos. Dejaste el baso en la barra y te apartaste. Nunca habías aguantado demasiado bien la bebida. Te dirigiste hacia un rincón, viendo como los chicos bailaban, algo extraño sin que hubiera mujeres de por medio. Apoyaste la espalda en la pared y suspiraste.

-¿Cansado?

Tu cabeza se giró rápida, haciendo petar tu cuello. Allí estaba Kirihara, entre las sombras. Tan guapo como…

-Un poco.

-Hm…

Kirihara se acercó y apoyó él también la espalda en la pared, cerca de ti. Te fijaste en el baso que llevaba en la mano.

-¿Eso es alcohol?

-Sí.- respondió sin darle importancia.

-No sé como Seiichi ha conseguido que le dejen poner alcohol en la fiesta.

-No lo ha hecho. Ha sido Niou-senpai.

-Entonces no quiero saberlo.

Os mirasteis, sonrientes. Sí, mejor no saberlo.

-¿Quieres?- te ofreció el chico.

-No, he bebido demasiado. No tendría ni que haber empezado.

-¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta y que te dé el aire?

La preocupación en su voz te dejó sin palabras. Le miraste a los ojos y viste en ellos y un brillo extraño. No sabías qué era, quizá sólo tu imaginación, quizá sólo el alcohol. Sonreíste levemente y negaste con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien. Un poco… No sé, diferente quizá. Pero estoy bien.

Kirihara asintió y se acabó el contenido del baso de un sorbo. Se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano y te miró, directo a los ojos.

-¿Bailas?

Le miraste sorprendido y sin saber qué decir. No querías ver cómo su cuerpo se movía sensualmente al son de la música y mucho menos que vuestros cuerpos se rozaran, ni que fuera accidentalmente.

-No, yo no…

Fue lo único que fuiste capaz de balbucear antes de que Kirihara agachara la cabeza, abatido, y volviera a suspirar.

-Claro, perdona.

Había decepción en su voz, lo notaste. Seguro que había sido eso. Y por lo tanto, ello quería decir que…

-Akaya…- el primer nombre te salió sólo e hizo que el chico levantara la vista hacia ti, sorprendido.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, claro. Perdona por la pregunta. Era una estupidez.

Volvió a agachar la cabeza y te fijaste cómo sus manos se aferraban a los bordes de su camiseta con fuerza, estaba nervioso. Tu corazón empezó a latir cada vez más y más rápido. Tu respiración le siguió. Alzaste un brazo y dudaste por unos momentos, pero decidiste no huir más, dejar de ser un cobarde y tomar la iniciativa. Le acariciaste la mejilla y el chico alzó la cabeza al notar tu mano en contacto con su piel. Sus ojos verdes brillaban, distinguiste el miedo en ellos, el miedo al rechazo que habías visto tantas veces en los tuyos propios. Notaste como su pulso también se aceleraba y cerraste los ojos. Acortaste la poca distancia que os separaba y posaste tus labios sobre los suyos. Tan sólo unos segundos, algo suave, frágil y fugaz. Te apartaste un poco y abriste los ojos, sólo lo suficiente para ver su cara pasar de la sorpresa a la alegría. Le viste cerrar los ojos y lo siguiente fueron sus labios sobre los tuyos. También cerraste los ojos.

Sus labios eran tan suaves como los habías imaginado, sus manos en tu cintura ejercían la presión justa para demostrarte que todo aquello era real. Su cabello entre tus dedos era ligeramente rasposo pero no te importaba, todo, en un conjunto, era mucho mejor de lo que habías soñado. Te apartaste tan sólo unos milímetros para poder pasar tu lengua por sus labios, él los entreabrió y entraste en contacto con su lengua. Nada te podría haber preparado para tu primer beso. Esa sensación que empezaba en la boca del estómago y se ensanchaba hasta llenar todo tu ser. Notaste cómo las mejillas te ardían, cómo las famosas mariposas en la barriga aleteaban furiosas y todo lo que pudiste hacer fue empujar a Akaya contra la pared, vuestros cuerpos desprendiendo calor uno junto al otro. Os separasteis, os mirasteis a los ojos y pasaste a besar su cuello. El escalofrío que notaste en él sólo te incentivó más, separaste los labios y mordiste con fuerza. Un leve gemido escapó de sus labios y te puso el bello de punta, sus manos se colaron por debajo de tu camisa y apretaron, haciendo que el poco espacio que os separaba fuera nulo. Notaste tu erección entrar en contacto con la suya, sólo separadas por finas capas de ropa que no podían disimular nada. Apoyaste la frente en su hombro y te tomaste un momento para respirar y pensar con tranquilidad. ¿Realmente… allí? ¿En el gimnasio? ¿Dónde todos podían veros? Esta vez fue él quien atacó tu cuello, se lo habías dejado en bandeja de plata. La sensación recorrió deliciosamente todo tu cuerpo y te agarraste con más fuerza a él, estirándole levemente del cabello al que tus manos estaban aferradas. El sonido que escapó de sus labios seguía siendo lo más erótico que jamás habías escuchado. Nada que ver con la peli porno que Marui había puesto en su cumpleaños el año pasado y a la que, por suerte, Genichiro había puesto final rápidamente.

Le besaste la mejilla y te separaste un poco.

-Akaya…

El chico alzó la mirada.

-¿Qué… qué estamos haciendo?

-Li… liarnos.- respondió ruborizándose pero sin dejar de mirarte a los ojos.

La respuesta te hizo gracia, tan franca y tan inocente a la vez.

-¿Por qué?

No sabías si era lo correcto, quizá lo arruinarías todo con sólo eso, pero tenías que saber, necesitabas oírlo. Que te dijera que tus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

-Por….- le viste morderse el labio, le notaste suspirar e intentar calmarse.- ¿Por qué me quieres?

Reíste sin poder evitarlo. Nadie te oyó, la música te cubría. Nadie excepto Akaya.

-¿Senpai?

Te calmaste y le miraste, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

-Claro que te quiero, ¿cómo podría no hacerlo?

Le volviste a besar, tus dedos acariciándole el cabello, bajando por el cuello y su pecho hasta colocarlas en su cintura. Ya no tenías miedo, hacía rato que el sentimiento te había abandonado, pero seguías sin saber qué hacer. Besos, caricias, y lo siguiente… No, definitivamente allí no podía hacerse nada. ¿Debías proponer marcharos a algún lugar como habían hecho Yagyuu y Niou? Pero ¿de verdad querías que fuera lo que fuera que iba a pasar sucediera en los terrenos de la escuela? ¿En una clase? ¿En un lavabo? Por dios, no! La mano de Akaya subiendo por tu costado te hizo decidir.

-Akaya…

El chico bajó la mano pero siguió en contacto con tu piel, dibujando pequeños círculos en ella.

-Akaya…- repetiste en un tono más firme.

-Vale…

Apartó la mano y cogió la tuya, que seguía en su cintura. Entrelazó sus dedos entre los tuyos.

-¿Así sí?- preguntó muy cerca de tu oreja, haciendo que su aliento caliente te causara un estremecimiento.

-Joder…

Respiraste hondo y le besaste. O eso hubieras hecho si Genichiro no hubiera aparecido en ese mismo momento.

-Renji, ¿sabes dónde está Niou? ¿Y Yagyuu? Me da mala es…- el chico paró, sorprendido, y eso es quedarse corto, de verte en una posición bastante comprometida con Akaya.- ¿Renji? ¡¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?! ¿Con Akaya? Pero qué estás pen…

Esos dos están en alguna clase, probablemente follando. Así que deja de molestar… Quizá si por fin te decidieras a hacer algo con Seiichi tendrías más consideración para con los demás. Estamos ocupados.

Genichiro enrojeció, creía que su enamoramiento hacia su amigo había pasado desapercibido todos esos años, inocente. Alzó el brazo con intención de esconderse bajo su gorra pero no la llevaba. Bajó el brazo y murmuró:

-Tarundoru… Al menos ser más discretos.

-Por supuesto. Buenas noches.

Decidido empezaste a andar y te llevaste a Akaya de la mano contigo. No sabías hacia dónde, pero seguro que a algún sitio sin amigos inoportunos.

-Uaaau…- oíste a Akaya.

-¿Qué?

-Na- nada… Nunca te había visto así senpai. Tan… imponente.

-No me gusta que me molesten cuando estoy ocupado.- dijiste con una sonrisa que el chico te devolvió.

Habíais llegado a la puerta principal y salisteis a fuera.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntaste.

Akaya alzó el brazo y miró la hora.

-Mierda… Tengo que irme. Mis padres me dejaron ir a la fiesta con la condición de llegar pronto a casa…

-Vale, te acompaño.

Empezasteis a andar por el camino que atravesaba el patio y llegasteis a la calle, sin separar vuestras manos en ningún momento.

-¿Qué haces mañana?

-Nada…

-¿Quieres ir a los recreativos? Después podemos ir a tomar algo…

-¿Me estás pidiendo una cita, senpai?

-Claro.

-Por supuesto, pero invitas tú.

Sonreíste e hiciste un cálculo rápido del dinero en tu cartera.

-De acuerdo. Pensándolo bien, son los hombres los que pagan e invitan a las chicas.

-¡Senpai!

El chico te miró con falso enfado y tuviste que hacerlo, volver a apoyarle contra la pared y besarle. Era como una droga que ahora, después de tanto tiempo, por fin te era dada. Necesitabas cerciorarte de que estaba allí y aprovecharla al máximo.

Acercaste más tus caderas a la suyas y sentiste como su erección seguía allí. Te hiciste notar.

-No, quizá no eres una chica…

-Cállate.

Y volvió a besarte, olvidando que debía llegar pronto a casa.

--ooo000ooo--

Aix... es lo más largo que he escrito en años XD Espero que les haya gustado pese a mi nula capacidad de poner títulos decentes XD

**Niea.**


End file.
